Terry Hintz
Terry is a recruitable party member met in the first few moments of the game. His hints can aid Brad throughout the game, as well as provide many positive status effects in battle. Background The Almighty Lord of Hints. Loved by countless fans. He didn't want all his fame to go to his head, so Terry left his fans in search of a more enriching life. This is when he found Brad. Appearance and Personality Terry is a hunk of a man, sporting a fashionable tiger skin jersey. Anyone's muscles will pale in comparison to Terry's biceps. He's so smokin' hot in fact, people are always trying to kidnap him! Brad always gets him out of a pickle.(Even though he clearly''' '''doesn't need it.) Brad is very emotionally dependent on Terry, he's a very understanding man. He would have been a therapist, but he had better things to do. He's so charitable, he goes out of his way to provide hintz for his hundreds of fans. He doesn't brag about it though, he's very modest, just a man doing his job. Story LISA: The Painful Terry is first seen in Brad's House, the first area in which the player is given control after one of Brad's Joy and Alcohol binges. He finds Terry Hintz up a tree, fleeing from a harmless dog. he says that he has pulled a hamstring and is unable to fight. After Brad defeats the dog, Terry "sees" how lonely Brad looks and joins him on his journey providing help and hints for the player. Upon waking up in Path to the Beginning after being hit by a truck, Brad and Terry wake up with the grown up boys from the Neighborhood overlooking them. A voice from the distance speaks to Brad saying "Time is a great teacher. Sadly, it kills all its pupils." Alluding to Brad as a martial arts teacher. He notes that their Paths are crossing again and how they spent their time as lads. As Columbo seems to despise Brad and possibly been ordered by Buzzo not to kill him, he doesn't kill him as he did the Sugar Boy Drifters and gives him an ultimatum. To lose all of his belongings or to surrender Terry to him. If Brad surrenders Terry, he is removed from the party and is not seen for a while. LISA: The Joyful He has built several houses in an area, along with several straw statues of himself. There are hint posters everywhere, ranging from how to respect him, to having to bow before king Terry, to dealing with depression, eventually devolving into tear-stained scribbles. At the end of his hint trail is Terry's throne, his painting of himself, and a chest with a Terry Mask inside. Buddy can equip the mask. Battle Terry starts off extremely weak, his basic attacks almost always dealing zero damage. His only starting ability is Little Cheer, a very powerless move that, while can be used outside of battle, only restores about 5% of the target's HP. As he levels up he gets more useful skills, but the majority of them equivalents usable by much better allies. Terry is the only ally to have Cool Pose abilities, granting him the Cool status and enabling HP/SP regeneration after every turn. If leveled up to 25, Terry learns The Hottest Dance, a fire based attack that deals ridiculous damage even on its own. It is arguably the most powerful ally attack in the entire game. This move alone makes Terry a vastly more useful party member. However, his HP will still be low despite gaining so many levels. He is essentially a glass cannon, albeit one with a very big payoff. Hints Skills Statistics Statistics analysis It should be noted that all of Terry's stats grow exponentially, giving him very high end-game potential. This quality is unique to Terry. A few other party members have stats with exponential growth rates, but Terry is the only character for whom this applies to every single stat. Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Hint Lord Sweatbands * Shield: N/A * Head: N/A * Body: Cheetah Jersey * Accessory: Diary Entries Art Terry_Hintz_HD.png Tips If coupled with Birdie Hall's Gasoline Spit, Terry's Hottest Dance can deal devastating amounts of damage to a single enemy. Trivia *Terry appeared in the Kickstarter demo, but as an NPC. *Terry is one of 4 characters that Brad needs to add to his party in order to progress. *Because of his pulled hamstring, Terry always falls over when attacking. *Terry's Land of Hints in The Joyful was planned from the start. @Dingalinggames Did you have Hint Village planned out for Terry from the start, or did you only throw it in th Joyful for laughs? * Aside from being a loner, Terry HIntz had a severe sickness as a child. Having no supporters, this lead him to becoming his own biggest cheerleader. These events helped him beat his illness and become the man he is/was today. PS (Terry Hintz is not his real name. After the flash alot of people adopted new names as a way to transition into a new way of life. Hence all the goofy names.) dingalingboy asked: Aside from being a loner, Terry HIntz had a severe sickness as a child. Having no supporters, this lead him to becoming his own biggest cheerleader. These events helped him beat his illness and become the man he is/was today. PS (Terry Hintz is not his real name. After the flash alot of people adopted new names as a way to transition into a new way of life. Hence all the goofy names.) References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters